


Город. Интерлюдия

by Lisenok_Lis



Series: Город [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Codex - Relationship, E5 - Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mysticism, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Зима в Городе выдалась тяжелой.





	Город. Интерлюдия

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kildare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/gifts).



> за год я очень качественно забыла детали мира и наверняка все перепутала, не вычитано-не бечено, логикакто, характерыкак, кто эти люди где мои вещи, тут должно быть в два раза больше слов (и продолжение), но я как всегда.  
> ((но продолжение будет))  
> с днем рождения, Дэй <3

Зима в Городе выдалась тяжелой. 

На первый взгляд, все было в порядке: про тварей ничего не слышали с той самой заварушки в Мэрии, которую в корпусе, будто сговорившись, предпочитали называть не иначе как «инцидентом». Подземные пути до Маластара наконец починили, и даже связь работала без перебоев — в каждом квадрате, в каждом доме. Рекс знал это наверняка, проверял сам, вместе с парнями, конечно, и вместе с Коди, от которого во время обходов не отходил дальше, чем на шаг — просто на всякий случай.

Твари ушли, жители остались, а Спецы вместе с некоторыми членами Городского Совета даже рискнули попробовать отремонтированные подземные пути на себе — советница Наберрие, входившая в большинство комиссий, образованных после исчезновения Мэра, предложила план заключения большого Альянса, который внезапно поддержали почти все, чье мнение хоть что-нибудь значило. Так что теперь генералы и советники разъехались по посольствам, оставив вместо себя Асоку и еще нескольких спецов помладше — и, конечно, боевой состав корпуса. 

Так что на первый взгляд все действительно было в порядке. А вот на второй и третий — дела творились дерьмовее некуда. 

В Городе постоянно пропадали люди.

Это началось осенью. В сентябре случаев было трое, в октябре — тринадцать, в ноябре количество пропавших перевалило за полсотни. Потом Рекс перестал считать. Казалось, что у каждого в Городе кто-нибудь исчез: не родственник, так друг, не друг, так знакомый, сосед, продавец из магазина напротив... Спецы из «Джей» ломали головы и сбивались с ног, по минутам восстанавливая события дней, предшествовавших пропаже, искали незаметные на первый взгляд ниточки и связи, но все усилия словно уходили в пустоту: пропавшие ни с кем не ссорились, не выглядели обеспокоенными, даже не нарушали привычного распорядка дня. Просто однажды вечером не возвращались домой, и последними, кто их видел, неизменно оказывались патрульные, проходившие рядом с сорок девятым квадратом, расположенным на южной границе Города. 

Последним перед стеной.

Рексу это не нравилось. Настолько, что он уговорил Блая и привел туда Эйлу Секуру. Она долго ходила вдоль стены, еще дольше стояла, прижавшись всем телом к старой каменной кладке, и будто пыталась услышать что-то, какой-то очень тихий звук или, может быть, голос, но потом разочарованно вздохнула, вздрогнула, словно просыпаясь, и, сев прямо на холодную землю, устало посоветовала Рексу позвать Скайуокера или Кеноби, а лучше — обоих вместе. 

Он в ответ только молча кивнул, не став объяснять, что с Кеноби и Скайуокером уже поговорил. Рекс пошел к ним сразу, в тот же день, когда увидел растерянную, испуганную Асоку, которая ткнулась лбом ему в грудь, дрожа и повторяя, как заведенная:

— Она не отвечает мне, понимаешь, Баррисс не отвечает, мы говорили с ней почти постоянно, каждый день с тех пор, как исчез Мэр, а теперь она молчит, ее как будто нет, как будто не было там никогда. 

Про Баррисс Оффи Рекс знал не слишком много: тихая, всегда вежливая помощница Ундули, учившаяся у нее и очень давно пропавшая. После исчезновения Мэра, когда все успокоилось и у них наконец нашлось время поговорить, Асока, а затем Файвз и Эхо рассказали ему про Баррисс, сознание которой каким-то образом сохранилось в стене, то ли привязавшись к ней, то ли попав в ловушку, откуда никак не получалось выбраться. Асока уверяла, что это только пока, и Рекс не сомневался: малышка своего добилась бы, рано или поздно, так или иначе, справилась бы сама или с чьей-то помощью — да хоть притащив к стене весь Верховный Совет. 

Она справилась бы, обязательно. Вот только не хватило времени.

Рекс как сейчас помнил опухшее, заплаканное лицо Асоки, растерянное и смущенное — Кеноби, и помнил Скайуокера, непривычно тихого, казавшегося словно оглушенным. Они топтались у стены несколько часов, прикасались к ней по отдельности и все вместе, просили помочь даже Рекса с Коди, Файвзом и Эхо. Те без возражений становились в цепь, протягивали руки — если они могли что-то сделать, поделиться своей энергией, чтобы освободить тех, кто был в стене, освободить Баррисс, то медлить не стоило, — но и это не работало тоже. Стена оставалась холодной грудой камней, равнодушной и глухой к любому зову.

Скайуокер тогда пообещал разобраться во всем, найти способ и вытащить Баррисс и остальных, и Кеноби в кои-то веки не стал с ним спорить — кивнул и сказал, что тайна стены слишком долго оставалась нераскрытой, и пора с этим кончать.

Рекс вздохнул, отвлекаясь от невеселых мыслей, поправил кобуру и полез в нагрудный карман за питательным батончиком, последним, оставшимся от пайка. 

— Стоит? — спросил, шурша оберткой.

— Стоит, — ответил Коди, повернулся к нему, встав спиной к стене — и Асоке, замершей около нее, — и взглянул на хроно. — Третий час уже стоит.

— Еще минут двадцать, и я ее заберу. На, — он разломил батончик пополам, протянул Коди.

Тот отрицательно покачал головой.

— На, — Рекс сунул половинку батончика ему в руку, отошел на пару шагов и, в два укуса прикончив свою часть, стал смотреть на Город. 

Вид с блокпоста, когда-то давным-давно организованного на дороге, проходившей по Пустоши между стеной и последней линией домов пограничного квадрата, открывался отличный. Строгие ряды домов, четкие, будто по линейке расчерченные улицы, маяки наблюдательных пунктов, равномерно мерцающие зеленым — все это в сером свете ранних зимних сумерек казалось слишком четким, будто бы ненастоящим, и только маленькие светящиеся точки, передвигавшиеся по дисплею исправно работавшего визора, напоминали Рексу, что все в норме. Все есть на самом деле.

Точки — и еще Коди, заметивший, почуявший Рексову тревогу и тихо вставший рядом, плечом к плечу.

— Порядок?

— Полный, — ответил Рекс по привычке и, встретившись глазами с Коди, тут же поправился: — Почти. Фантомное беспокойство. Да и не фантомное тоже.

— Думаешь, этот недельный перерыв — только затишье перед чем-то?

— Кто его знает, — Рекс пожал плечами. — Но ты подумай, люди пропадали-пропадали, чем дальше тем больше, а тут вдруг раз — и перестали пропадать. Не бывает так, Коди, ты это не хуже меня знаешь, и у меня очень, очень плохое предчувствие.

— Такое же, как в прошлый раз? — Коди легонько подтолкнул его локтем в закрытый курткой и жилетом бок, улыбнулся. Рекс знал, что в этой улыбке нет ни грамма веселья, знал, что Коди заставляет себя улыбаться, точно так же, как заставляет себя шутить на тему Мэра и вообще всего, что случилось несколько месяцев назад, знал — и очень уважал Коди за это, но видеть искусственную, словно приклеенную гримасу на его лице все равно не хотел.

— Не смешно, — буркнул он, перехватывая руку Коди и на мгновение переплетая их пальцы.

— Не смешно, — эхом отозвался Коди. — У Асоки совсем ничего не выходит?

— Сам видишь. Она здесь каждый день бывает, иногда даже не по одному разу. Я пытался объяснить, что нет смысла тратить силы и что раз у нее не получается дозваться Баррисс, остается только ждать, когда Кеноби и Скайуокер наконец уладят все дела в Зайгерии, Ровари и где-то там еще, вернутся в Город и смогут помочь, как обещали. Но ты же знаешь Асоку. Уперлась. — последнее слово Рекс произнес едва ли не с гордостью.

— Может она и права, — задумчиво протянул Коди. — Судя тому, что я слышал, переговоры затянутся надолго. 

— Опять проблемы?

— Вроде того. У Тида с Ото Гунга и Сталгасином, у Сталгасина с Заррой и Сандари. 

— У Сандари, как водится, со всеми подряд, — продолжил Рекс.

Коди кивнул.

— Именно. Добавь к этому Гривуса, который со своими бойцами регулярно блокирует подземные пути, и членов Городского Совета, которые тоже участвуют в переговорах и которых надо охранять. В общем, на генералов до весны я бы не рассчитывал.

Рекс поежился: и от холодного ветра, налетевшего резким порывом, и от усталости, звучавшей в словах Коди.

— Если я прав, и люди начнут пропадать снова, до весны мы можем и не дотянуть.

Коди помолчал немного, глядя в землю, побарабанил пальцами по набедренной кобуре, отбивая одному ему известный ритм, а потом поднял взгляд на Рекса, сказал:

— Кто-нибудь обязательно останется, — и, перешагнув наполовину вросшие в землю деревянные щиты, пошел к стене, зовя на ходу Асоку:

— Коммандер Тано. Коммандер Тано, нам пора. Вернемся сюда завтра.

Тогда еще ни Рекс, ни Асока, ни сам Коди не знали, что возвращение придется отложить.

***

Женщина ждала их возле входа в корпус. Высокая, тонкая, с блестящими от слез глазами, она протянула к ним руки — худые запястья нелепо и трогательно высунулись из слишком коротких рукавов пальто, — и попросила:

— Пожалуйста, помогите.

Открыв личным пропуском дверь и пропустив перед собой Асоку, подхватившую женщину под руку, Рекс обернулся и посмотрел на Коди, тихо говорившего что-то в передатчик. 

Тот отвлекся на секунду, нахмурился — так, что между бровями снова появилась короткая, но глубокая, ненавидимая Рексом складка, — и пожал плечами:

— Жаль, что ты прав.

— Да, — согласился Рекс. — Мне тоже.

~

Ее звали Малала. Она мелко тряслась, сидя на стуле в кабинете, который сейчас единолично занимала Асока, пила, с трудом поднося бумажный стаканчик ко рту, принесенный Рексом крепкий сладкий кофе, и сбивчиво, путано рассказывала свою историю.

Точнее — не совсем свою.

— Мы с Лайтин съехались сразу после того, как в Городе появились твари. У меня никого, у нее, — Малала крепко стиснула пальцами стакан; кофе выплеснулся через край, коричневые капли покатились по такой же коричневой коже, но Малала не обратила на это внимания: невидяще уставилась в пространство перед собой, не замечая ни Асоки, ни Рекса и Коди, и проговорила бесцветным, усталым голосом, как будто рассказывала это уже тысячу раз, и от многочисленных повторений чужая боль стала нормальной, привычной, истерлась и выцвела, как старая ткань: — У нее мужа и сестру на глазах разорвали, она пыталась к ним пробраться, помочь как-то, но твари не подпустили. И убежать не позволили. Я ее так и нашла, когда утром решилась из дома выйти: Лайтин в одном углу, а Джори и Нита — в другом. То, что от них осталось. И лужа крови по полу расплывшаяся, уже высохшая наполовину.

— Мэм, — начал Рекс, но Малала его не услышала.

— Я увела ее к себе. В тот дом Лайтин никогда больше не возвращалась, она даже вещи не стала забирать, сказала, пусть все остается, сказала, что ничего ей оттуда не нужно. Мы хорошо жили, — она отпила кофе, растерянно посмотрела на свои мокрые пальцы, перехватила стакан другой рукой. — Раньше терпели, боялись, но вдвоем все равно не так страшно, а потом, когда твари пропали — хорошо. И Лай повеселела. С ней все в порядке было! 

Асока села рядом, осторожно прикоснулась к плечу Малалы:

— А потом?

— А потом она пропала. Ушла, ничего мне не сказала, не объяснила, не попрощалась, только вот, — Малала отдала стакан Асоке, встала и, покопавшись в кармане пальто, вытащила что-то, протянула вперед на раскрытой ладони. 

Рекс присмотрелся и узнал обломки дешевого передатчика — одного из тех, которыми часто пользовались гражданские. 

— Я нашла это в сорок девятом квадрате, — сказала Малала.

— Откуда вы знали, что нужно искать именно там? — Коди отлепился от стены, возле которой тихо стоял все это время, подошел ближе, встал рядом с Рексом — тот заметил, что он вглядывается в лицо Малалы внимательно и цепко, так, словно пытается рассмотреть что-то очень важное, — и повторил: — Почему пошли именно в сорок девятый? 

Малала подняла на него сухие, неожиданно враз ставшие злыми глаза.

— Люди говорят, — ответила она. — Люди говорят про то, где в последний раз видели пропавших. 

— Люди вообще много говорят, — отметил Рекс, выступая чуть вперед и как бы загораживая Коди собой; он и сам не понял, зачем это сделал: знал же, что Коди не скажет ничего резкого, не поведет себя неподобающе, но почему-то так показалось правильно. А с некоторых пор Рекс особенно доверял своим инстинктам.

— Капитан и коммандер хотят сказать, — мягко заговорила Асока, укоризненно переводя взгляд с Рекса на Коди и обратно, — что спецкорпус не информировал население Города об этом. 

Малала осторожно переложила детали передатчика на стол, стоявший рядом с ее стулом, пробормотала:

— Извините, — потом забрала у Асоки свой наверняка давно остывший кофе и, допив его, окончательно смяла стакан в руках. — Ваши патрули сложно не заметить, и когда после ухода тварей они начали чаще и чаще ходить по одному из квадратов на границе Города, осталось только сопоставить это с пропажей людей. Смешно, — добавила она, — раньше там, где патрули, было безопаснее всего, а теперь... 

Захотелось оправдаться, объяснить — они делают что могут, все, кто остался в корпусе, кого генералы не забрали с собой для обеспечения безопасности на бесконечных переговорах по созданию Альянса Свободных Городов; они патрулируют, проверяют, расследуют и — Рекс поморщился, услышав за дверью тяжелые шаги и зычный голос полковника Йосу, — с грехом пополам отбиваются от бесконечных штабных проверок.

— Асока, — он выразительно посмотрел на дверь. — К нам гости. Простите, мэм, — Рекс обратился к растерянной, притихшей Малале. — Придется продолжить чуть позже.

— Не придется, — Коди усмехнулся, едва заметно и недобро, чуть приподняв уголки губ, и подошел к выходу из кабинета. — Полковника уже десять дней дожидается стопка первоклассных отчетов. Думаю, самое время ему ее показать. 

— Я бы тебе возразил, — начал Рекс.

— Но не будешь.

— Но не буду. Спасибо, коммандер.

Перед тем, как за Коди закрылась дверь, Рекс услышал негромкое: «С тебя причитается, капитан», и пару секунд помедлил, прогоняя с лица совершенно неуместную и очень широкую улыбку, прежде чем обернуться.

— Еще раз извините, мэм. 

Малала, выглядевшая теперь заметно спокойней, поднялась со своего места, дошла до урны в углу, выбросила неаккуратный картонный ком — все, что осталось от стаканчика, — и, больше не садясь, начала рассказывать дальше.

— Я пошла в сорок девятый квадрат потому, что именно там в последний раз видели пропавших людей. Ну, так говорили. Не знаю, что я собиралась обнаружить, я не детектив, я даже никогда не видела, как работаете вы в своем корпусе, но сидеть на месте не могла тоже. Сорок девятый, оказывается, совсем пустой, — она покачала головой. — Сразу видно, что пограничный.

— И вы нашли там передатчик Лайтин? 

— Да, — Малала отвечала Рексу, но смотрела только на стол, на котором лежали черные пластиковые обломки. — Он лежал на асфальте, на первой же линии, на которую попадаешь, если идешь в сорок девятый от нашего с Лай дома. Я сразу поняла, что это ее. 

— Как? — тихо спросила Асока.

— Поняла и все. А потом, когда начала собирать детали, увидела: там на одном кусочке есть следы краски, фиолетовой такой. У нас передатчики с Лай оказались одинаковые, и когда она стала у меня жить, мы их пометили, чтобы не путать. На моем зеленая полоска, а у нее — фиолетовый круг. То есть, раньше был круг, краска конечно стерлась со временем, но все равно видно. — Малала вскинула голову, заговорила жарко: — Вы конечно думаете, что она просто так ушла. Сестра, муж, все умерли, подруга — а что подруга, не родная же кровь, но Лай не такая, она бы никогда никого не оставила, она даже когда на полчаса выходила, оставляла мне сообщение или записку. И она хотела жить, понимаете? Когда твари ушли — захотела. Мы думали, что теперь все еще может быть нормально, что Город потихоньку отойдет... 

Малала вдруг всхлипнула и тяжело осела на пол, закрыв лицо руками. 

Асока бросилась к ней, упала на колени, обняла Малалу, зашептала что-то. Рекс не мог разобрать, да и не пытался; вместо этого он вызвал Файвза, сказал, чтобы тот вместе с Эхо появился в корпусе не позднее, чем через полчаса, и вышел в коридор — искать Коди.

С этим дерьмом пора было что-то делать.

***

— Инспекция? — неверяще спросил Рекс, стоя навытяжку перед полковником Йосу. — Сэр, возможно, я недостаточно ясно выразился…

— Вы достаточно ясно выразились, капитан. — Йосу поправил китель, потер тусклую, плохо начищенную пряжку ремня. — Вы и коммандер Коди должны провести инспекцию складских помещений во всей южной четверти Города. Послезавтра прибывает важнейший груз с Петранаки, и нам необходимо безопасное, надежно охраняемое место для его размещения.

— Отправьте штабных, — невозмутимо сказал Коди, стоявший бок о бок с Рексом. — Сэр.

— Не помню, чтобы спрашивал вашего совета, коммандер. 

— Сэр, — Рекс глубоко вздохнул и постарался говорить медленно и спокойно. — В Городе исчезают люди. Пропадают просто так, понимаете, без каких-то понятных причин, они уходят из дома и исчезают в неизвестном направлении. Коммандер Тано и генерал Секура, насколько мне известно, докладывали вам об этом дважды. Еще несколько раз я и коммандер Коди указывали это в отчетах. 

Йосу сел за стол Коди — стул под его полным, грузным телом недовольно скрипнул, — повертел в руках выключенный датапад, отложил. Посмотрел на Рекса сердито.

— В последнем отчете коммандера Пондса, с которым я ознакомился два часа назад, сказано, что исчезновения прекратились несколько дней назад.

— У коммандера Пондса устаревшая информация, — Рекс едва сдержался, чтбы не пожать плечами. — Прямо перед вами к нам пришла женщина и заявила о пропаже подруги. Обстоятельства полностью совпадают с предыдущими исчезновениями. Сэр, у нас ЧС. 

— Всего одна пропавшая, — неразборчиво проговорил Йосу.

Рекс краем глаза уловил какое-то движение сбоку от себя и больше догадался, чем увидел, что Коди сжал руки в кулаки. 

— Хорошо, сэр, у нас будет ЧС, если мы ничего не предпримем. Поднимите отчеты, посмотрите, насколько увеличилось количество пропавших по сравнению с осенью. Я уверен, сейчас будет хуже.

Йосу за столом устало потер глаза.

Рексу не было жаль его: он, как и многие другие штабные, пережил нашествие тварей и все проблемы с Мэром достаточно спокойно, да и сейчас не особенно обременял себя заботами. На время отсутствия всей верхушки «Джей» Йосу, назначенный главой городской безопасности, занимался исключительно хозяйственными делами да раздавал немногим оставшимся спецам и бойцам ценные указания, раз за разом бившие новые рекорды бессмысленности. 

На реальную опасность для Города он, естественно, внимания не обращал, надеясь то ли на то, что все само собой рассосется, то ли что вернувшиеся после переговоров спецы разберутся с проблемой без него.

Рекс не верил, что Йосу может предложить хоть сколько-нибудь вменяемый план действий, да ему это было и не нужно — с банальным осмотром местности (а в том, что сорок девятый квадрат нужно снова обшарить вдоль и поперек так же тщательно, как они в свое время обшаривали пятьдесят пятый, Рекс не сомневался) они с Асокой, Коди и Эхо с Файвзом, вызванными на подмогу, отлично справились бы сами, а все остальное... Уж если Кеноби и Скайуокер сходу не смогли ничего придумать, и не помогла Секура, то на спецов лучше не рассчитывать. Во всяком случае, пока. И действовать своими, привычными методами.

В прошлый раз отчасти сработало. По крайней мере, тогда они многое узнали, а информация сейчас была именно тем, чего так не хватало.

— Чего вы хотите, капитан? — наконец подал голос Йосу.

— Время на осмотр сорок девятого квадрата, сэр.

— Пондс со своими людьми исходили его весь.

— Сэр, — вмешался Коди, — они могли что-то пропустить. Или что-то могло измениться, стать более заметным и понятным для нас. В любом случае, квадрат представляет опасность. Согласно инструкции 1894-4, подраздел «Д», представляющую опасность территориальную единицу Города необходимо изолировать путем установки оцепления. 

— Коммандер, — Йосу начал медленно подниматься, держась за край стола толстыми белыми пальцами.

— Согласно подразделу «Ц» той же инструкции, — невозмутимо продолжал Коди, — бойцы специального корпуса «Джей» при поддержке специалистов корпуса «Джей» перед установкой оцепления должны провести разведку на местности, вывести из опасной зоны гражданское население и убедиться в полном отсутствии вероятного противника на оцепляемой территории. Разрешите приступить к выполнению инструкции?

Рексу огромного труда стоило не расхохотаться полковнику Йосу в лицо. Или не сказать Коди, что он его обожает — прямо здесь и прямо сейчас. Хотя он бы предпочел сделать и то и другое. 

Во всяком случае, думал Рекс, глядя на стремительно багровеющее лицо Йосу, это было бы весело. Хотя Коди бы, наверное, не оценил. 

Йосу выпрямился, уперевшись животом в край стола, посмотрел на Коди долгим, не обещающим ничего хорошего взглядом и негромко, но очень четко и зло сказал:

— Выполняйте.

— Сэр? — рискнул уточнить Рекс.

— Проверки, спасение гражданских, что там еще положено по вашей инструкции. Отчет по всей форме, в трех экземплярах — мне, в Совет и генералу, или кто у вас там сейчас главный. У вас двенадцать часов, потом свяжитесь со штабом и приступайте к инспекции. Все ясно?

— Так точно, сэр, — в один голос ответили Рекс с Коди.

— Свободны.

Рекс, наплевав на устав и приличия, почти выбежал из кабинета. Следовало торопиться: двенадцати часов на огромный квадрат было очень мало. Особенно для пяти человек.

***

Сорок девятый был тихим и пустым. Рекс шел по восьмой его линии вместе с Коди и думал, что в этой пустоте есть что-то глобально, совершенно неправильное. В живом Городе, где еще остались люди, просто не должно было быть такого места — неподвижного, будто законсервированного, похожего на склеп.

— Не везет пограничным квадратам, — вздохнул он, прислушался — шуршал передатчик, в наушнике по общему каналу Эхо переговаривался с Блаем: тот столкнулся с ними в дверях корпуса и на разведку не пошел, но пообещал помочь с перекрытием линий, ведущих в квадрат — на то, чтобы оцеплять его по-настоящему, у корпуса не хватало ни средств, ни людей, — и посмотрел на Коди. Тот ответил ему спокойным, хотя и печальным взглядом.

— Городу вообще не слишком везет. 

— Стоит же еще. 

— Вот именно, — кивнул Коди и, резко свернув, поднялся на крыльцо трехэтажного дома с заколоченными окнами. — Отсюда даже люди сами ушли, смотри, — он подергал дверь, та неохотно поддалась и открылась, скрипнули давно несмазанные петли. 

Рекс не спрашивал, куда смотреть — и так было понятно. За дверью, там, где свет от фонарика Коди прорезал застывшую темноту холла, лежала пыль: на полу, на небольших тумбах и столах, на стульях и креслах — на всем. Толстый, нетронутый как минимум год слой, на котором не было ни единого следа.

— Мы видим это в каждом доме, так? 

— Не совсем.

— Ладно, — поправился Коди. — В каждом доме, кроме первого, последнего и центрального на каждой стороне каждой линии. Я уже кинул запрос в архив, но и без их справки знаю, почему в тех домах пыли меньше. И ты знаешь.

— Знаю, — Рекс закрыл дверь снаружи, привалился к ней спиной. Дерево наверное было холодным, как и все вокруг, но через плотную ткань куртки этого не чувствовалось. — По той самой инструкции, которой ты чуть не довел Йосу до сердечного приступа, именно эти здания необходимо проверять при обходе квадрата. 

— Точно, — Коди сунул фонарик в чехол на поясе, достал фляжку с водой, отпил, поморщился: — Кофе бы. Или еще чего горячего. 

— Вернемся в корпус — будет кофе. Полковник со своей инспекцией подождет. А к чему ты вообще про это?

— К тому, что мы не там ищем, Рекс, — негромко и твердо ответил Коди. — Дело не в квадрате. Дело может быть вообще не в Городе. Нет ни одного свидетельства, что люди пропадали именно здесь. Они были в сорок девятом, да, от них оставались вещи — ты же помнишь, передатчик подруги Малалы не первый, — но именно следов, что в этом квадрате что-то неладно, просто нет.

— В пятьдесят пятом, — начал Рекс, но Коди перебил его:

— В пятьдесят пятом было другое. Вспомни, он даже ощущался по-другому, он ощущался, — Коди замялся, подыскивая подходящее слово. — Отравленным. А этот просто пустой. 

— Пытаешься сказать, что с этим местом все не в порядке ровно настолько же, насколько с остальным Городом, и ни каплей больше?

— Да. Не веришь мне — спроси коммандера Тано. Или Файвза с Эхо. Они...

Коди не стал договаривать, но Рекс и без того понял, что он имел в виду. Файвз с Эхо чувствовали такие вещи, Файвз совсем чуть-чуть, на грани смутного беспокойства; как он сам это объяснял — как будто у тебя заноза засела, только внутри головы. А Эхо — гораздо четче и сильнее. «Заноза больше», — смеясь, объяснял он в ответ на все расспросы. 

Это началось после той ночи в пятьдесят пятом. Рекс не знал, что изменилось в них тогда, он только заметил, что изменения обошли его стороной, как будто поток разделился надвое, огибая старое, в два обхвата, дерево. 

Его обошли, а вот Коди затронули. Не так, как Файвза и Эхо, не так, как Асоку, которая, казалось, стала гораздо сильнее. Рекс не мог сформулировать для себя, как именно, а Коди наотрез отказывался об этом рассказывать. Говорил: «Ничего плохого не случилось», и смотрел на Рекса ласково и немного грустно. 

Рекс сердито тряхнул головой: сейчас об этом думать точно не стоило. Сказал:

— Верю, — и в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Коди пояснил: — Тебе верю, не надо никого спрашивать. Но если с сорок девятым все нормально, то как и куда исчезла Лайтин и остальные? И почему в последний раз их все-таки видели здесь?

— Еще важнее другое. Куда они шли через сорок девятый квадрат? 

Коди ткнул в электронный браслет на запястье, разворачивая голограмму карты Города, испещренную светящимися точками.

— Смотри, — он показал на тонкую нить реки, разделявшую Город на части. — Точки — это дома, в которых с осени пропал хотя бы один человек. 

Рекс смотрел. 

Рекс видел.

Река не просто делила Город на части. Она словно стала непреодолимым барьером для точек, скопившихся в нижней половине карты. Рекс отвернулся, поморгал, потом посмотрел еще раз — внимательно, до рези в глазах.

К северу от реки пропавших не было. Совсем.

— Почему этого никто не заметил? — спросил он внезапно охрипшим, будто бы не своим голосом.

— Скорее всего, цеплялись за другое, — просто ответил Коди. — Пондс хороший парень, он землю носом рыл, чтобы выяснить, знакомы ли между собой пропавшие, искал связи, подозревал какую-то секту. 

— Я знаю Пондса, Коди. Давно знаю. Он не мог не составить карту, он не мог не понять.

— Мог, — Коди подошел, встал напротив Рекса, положил руку на плечо. Знакомая тяжесть его ладони успокоила, остудила пыл, заставила прислушаться. — И испугаться мог. 

— Пондс? — неверяще спросил Рекс.

— Пондс. 

Больше Коди ничего не стал объяснять — просто развернулся и пошел дальше по улице, внимательно глядя по сторонам.

Рекс двинулся за ним, и какое-то время они просто ходили по сорок девятому в тишине, вдыхая стылый морозный воздух, и осматривая дома — не каждый, но через один. Подвал — первый этаж — последний — крыша, спуститься и повторить, и еще, и еще. Закончить с одной линией, перейти на следующую, проверить, как дела у Файвза, Эхо и Асоки, начавших с противоположной части квадрата, заглянуть в новый дом. 

Рекс делал все это механически, прокручивая в голосе слова Коди, думая — даже не про Пондса, эта проблема была и не проблемой вовсе, по крайней мере, она точно не требовала немедленного решения, а про все это в целом и пытаясь понять, как так вышло, что река, которую в Городе издавна считали мягко говоря недоброй, стала чем-то вроде естественного оцепления, или...

— Коди, — Рекс встал, как вкопанный, прямо посреди улицы, и озвучил только что пришедшую в голову мысль. — Так это еще одна стена?

Ответ Коди утонул в оглушительно громком лае.

~

Это не твари, понял Рекс, стоя на крыльце ближайшего дома спиной к спине к Коди и держа пистолеты наизготовку. Это собаки, обычные собаки, которых в Городе не видели уже очень давно и почти забыли, как они выглядят.

Свора, перелаиваясь, высыпала на пустую улицу, пронеслась по ней вперед, не обращая на замерших в изумлении Коди с Рексом никакого внимания, и скрылась за поворотом, оставив после себя только эхо, далеко разносившееся по тихому безлюдному квадрату.

— Собаки, — обалдело сказал Рекс, поворачиваясь к Коди и убирая пистолеты в кобуру. — Настоящие.

— Хотел бы я знать, откуда они здесь взялись.

Коди поставил свой пистолет на предохранитель, но прятать не спешил. Так и спустился с крыльца, держа его в руке, и пошел по улице, внимательно осматривая дорогу, по которой минутой раньше пробежала свора.

— Что ты там ищешь?

Рекс надвинул на глаза визор, включил — надеяться на собственное зрение было бессмысленно, опустившаяся на Город зимняя ночь, казалось, была такой темной, что фонари не помогали совсем — они светили на полметра вокруг себя, а дальше все терялось в стылой черноте. Но сейчас визор оказался бесполезен: он не показывал ничего, даже следов, хотя после собак, которых Рекс насчитал около двух десятков, их должно было остаться в избытке. 

— У тебя биосканер тоже молчит? — напряженным голосом спросил Коди.

Рекс проверил. Биосканер работал; по крайней мере, фигуру Коди он видел отчетливо, и спокойно выводил результат моментального анализа на крошечный внутренний дисплей. 

— Тебя видит. А что? 

— У меня он был включен, когда собаки показались. 

— И?

— И тебя он видит тоже. А их вот нет. Совсем, — с этими словами Коди наклонился и подобрал что-то с дороги, повертел перед глазами, рассматривая. — Иди сюда.

Рекс подошел. 

На ладони Коди лежал передатчик — дешевый, точно такой, какими обычно пользовались гражданские. Абсолютно целый, с отчетливо видневшейся даже в темноте полоской зеленой краски на боку.

— Криффова мать.

— Я думаю, — сказал Коди, бережно убирая передатчик в карман, — имеет смысл пойти за этими собаками. 

— По невидимому следу? 

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что угадать, куда они отправились, будет несложно, — едва слышно пробормотал Коди. — Даже без всякого следа.

~

Он оказался прав.

Собаки ждали их за поворотом: сидели тихо-тихо, почти не шевелясь, только вывалив из пасти длинные розовые языки, и часто, устав по-видимому от бега, дышали. 

— Знаешь, коммандер, — протянул Рекс, замедляя шаг и крепко беря Коди за руку — чтобы не рванул вперед и не наделал глупостей, — я тебе, конечно, должен за Йосу, и все такое, но вот за это, — он кивнул на собак, встававших на ноги и и встряхивавшихся при их приближении, — ты мне должен тоже. Объяснения. Много разных объяснений. 

— Много не получится, — совершенно серьезно ответил Коди. — Но что смогу — объясню. Обещаю.

Собаки обступили их кругом. Они не рычали, не лаяли, только поначалу опасливо, а потом вполне дружелюбно обнюхивали Коди и Рекса, тыкались влажными носами в ладони, подставляли головы, будто прося погладить. Рекс гладил, удивляясь теплой жесткой шерсти под руками и шумному дыханию, и добрым, доверчивым собачьим глазам. 

Живые, думал он. Живые настоящие собаки, здесь, в Городе. Да еще и такие ласковые — как будто знают, что мы не причиним им вреда. 

Маленький, вдвое ниже остальных, серый пес с длинной спутанной шерстью поставил передние лапы на ногу Коди, тявкнул, привлекая внимание. Рекс с улыбкой смотрел, как Коди наклоняется, берет его на руки, гладит, осторожно и бережно, стараясь не задеть колтуны, — и выглядит при этом так, как будто прислушивается к чему-то. 

— Коди?

Собаки расступились, пропуская вожака — красивого, сильного пса со шрамами на умной морде. Тот приблизился к Рексу, ткнулся лобастой головой ему в колени, повторил то же самое с Коди, а потом, мягко ступая лапами, пошел по дороге, ведущей прочь из Города, к стене. 

Стая потянулась следом.

— Коди? — повторил Рекс.

— Пойдем за ними, — тихо сказал Коди, по-прежнему прижимая к себе серого пса. — Они хотят нам кое-что показать.

Рекс только вздохнул.

— Очень. Очень много объяснений, понял? 

Но пошел конечно — рядом с Коди, поглядывая на него искоса и усилием воли удерживаясь от рвущихся с языка вопросов.

Иначе и быть не могло.

***

Рекс почти не удивился, увидев возле стены еще одну стаю, обступившую Эхо, Асоку и Файвза. Они выглядели растерянными, но не испуганными, и, заметив Рекса с Коди, наперебой начали объяснять, что собаки притащили их сюда буквально за руки. Рекс полминуты пытался вникнуть в громкое: «ухватил за рукав и повел, представляете, капитан», «так и было, Эхо так смешно за ним шел, как на буксире, и Асо... коммандер Тано тоже», «Файвз. Заткнись», потом убедил всех замолчать и спросил, как мог строго:

— Почему не сообщили?

— Хотели проверить сначала, капитан, сэр, — отрапортовали Файвз с Эхо в один голос. 

Асока согласно наклонила голову:

— Мне показалось, что вы тоже сюда придете. 

Коди фыркнул:

— Все дороги ведут к стене.

— Лучше бы в корпус, — ухмыльнулся Файвз, а Эхо объяснил:

— Он с утра не ел. Страдает.

— Ничего, пострадает еще немножко, — Рекс похлопал себя по карманам, но протеиновых батончиков не нашел, развел руками — извини, парень, до нового пайка теперь, — и вопросительно взглянул на Коди.

— Ну, мы пришли. Что теперь?

Пес, Серый, как его успел назвать Коди, вдруг начал рваться у него из рук. Вывернулся, спрыгнул на землю, пробежался вдоль стены, вернулся — и исчез, просто растаял в воздухе прямо перед ними. Следом за Серым, становясь все прозрачнее с каждой секундой, пропала и остальная стая. 

А через минуту из-за стены донесся звонкий заливистый лай. 

— Они зовут нас, — произнес Коди, глядя на Рекса — и только на него. — Они зовут нас идти за стену. Говорят, что там все ответы.

Позади охнул Файвз, тихо хмыкнул Эхо, вздохнула Асока. Рекс обернулся, посмотрел на стену, на ее знакомую старую кладку, на выглаженные временем и ветром камни в основании, вспомнил рассказы про Баррисс и отчаяние на лице Асоки, вспомнил скомканный картонный стаканчик в руках Малалы и передатчик с зеленой полосой, найденный ими сегодня в сорок девятом, вспомнил Мэра — и неразборчивый, горячечный шепот Коди про красное и золотое и про тех, кто умирает, чтобы Город мог жить. 

Он посмотрел на небо, низкое, тяжелое, затянутое серыми тучами, из которых посыпался, наконец, снег, укрывая землю пушистыми белыми хлопьями. 

Он посмотрел на Коди. В его спокойные темные глаза.

И сказал:

— Значит пойдем.


End file.
